Without Love
by Birdie num num
Summary: Melissa, tired of just hoping and waiting for her parents to change and go back to normal, decides to take things into her own hands...
1. Dead Parents

This is just a little story I've been wanting to read for a long, long time, but nobody ever wrote it, so I decided to. Basically it's about Melissa trying to find out things for herself. Happens early on in the series, so you can expect this to be very long. Will try to update my other stories!

Thank you!

Enjoy!

I sighed at the dinner table and ate slowly. The food was good and I was really, really hungry, but I just couldn't find the heart to eat it.

Mommy and daddy were just as distant as ever...

"Sweetie?" mommy said. "Aren't you going to finish eating that?"

She was pointing to my salisbury steak.

"What's wrong honey?" My dad asked, sounding like he was on automatic.

"N-nothing." I smiled, fake laughing a little. "It's okay, it's great, really."

Man, I couldn't stand it, I had to get out of here!

It was too much. I stuffed my face quickly, trying to keep from choking it back up, tears pushing out of my eyes and down my cheeks.

I tried to use some of my hair loose from my ponytail to hide my tears as I took my plate to the kitchen sink. Better for them not to see me crying and wonder why...

I hurried up the stairs and yelled. "Finished!" as I went up. "Thanks mom!"

"You're welcome!" the call came so naturally, so normally...

even though I knew, even then I could really tell something was drastically wrong...

Yet, she sounded so normal...

Like nothing could ever be wrong...

I sat on my bed, tears falling down my cheeks, as I drew my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. Fluffer prrred! and hopped up on the bed. He batted at my leg, meowing at me loudly.

"Shhhh Fluffer McKitty, shhh!" I whispered, my voice sobbing and quavery.

I was comforted by the feel of his fluffy cat fur under my hands. Soft and silky and his scratchy tongue licking at my fingers too.

"Hey Fluffer. Do you know what's wrong with mommy and daddy?" I laughed a little sadly, wiping tears from my eyes. "Because I sure don't."

They'd been so distant the past few months. The both of them. It was like they weren't really there anymore.

Oh yeah, sure, they'd been just as normal as ever. Kind. Always sweet to me. Always polite.

Always taking me here and there, to gymnastics, to the mall, anywhere I wanted to go.

But the attitude just wasn't the same. There wasn't any love in their eyes anymore.

It was all faked love. A farce. A mask.

A lie.

Tears flowed down my cheeks as my body wracked with sobs. I tried to stifle them, and to hold it in. But the truth was, I'd been holding it in for just too long.

I lie back on my bed, snuggling close to my pillow, and still crying. Fluffer McKitty, seeming to understand and feel sympathetic to me and lie curled up against my belly.

I tried to think of what to do. What to do, what to do. What to do. What to do.

Dear God, was there any solution.

Maybe that was it.

I started to do something I hadn't done since childhood. Since I was a little girl and my grandmother took me to Sunday School.

I began to pray.

"Dear God." I whispered. Then I decided to continue silently. Maybe mom or dad might be standing near the door listening, and I didn't want them to think that I thought they were bad parents hearing me talking about them to God...

Dear God,

Please God, I need my parents back from wherever it is they are. I feel so lonely sometimes. It isn't any better at school either. Nobody really understands. Please God, I just really need you right now. I just really, really need you to do this for me, please! I promise I'll be good for the rest of my life. Whatever you want me to do, I'll do. Just please, help me and my parents. Please forgive me if I've done something wrong to deserve this! Whatever it is, I'll never do it again, I promise on my life! Please God, please help my parents, please...

"Please God, please." I found myself crying and whispering it out loud.

After that, I couldn't really think of anything else or more to say without it getting monotonous, so I just simply said "Amen." my voice cracking.

I lie there crying miserably for a while longer, my heart aching.

Then I remember something someone had said once.

God helps those who help themselves.

But who said that...?

Rachel...

My best friend ever...

She always had these strange and sometimes funny quotes memorized about being a good person, or something else like that...

I hadn't talked to Rachel in a long time. Why was that?

"Why is everything so weird?" I said, breaking into a sob and beginning to cry again.

God helps those who help themselves. It played around and echoed in my head for a while...

I stood up from the bed. Well no more crying!

God helps those who help themselves.

"No more crying." I said, furiously wiping my eyes. Furious with myself.

Something was wrong with mom and dad. And I was going to figure out just what it was, all by myself, if I had to.


	2. The Plan

I decided that to find out what was wrong with them, I would have to observe them.

Unfortunately, I didn't really get a lot of time to do that.

Maybe something was really wrong with daddy and it was making mom worry too. Maybe something at his job had gone wrong.

For a moment, I considered that maybe he'd gotten in trouble with the law somehow...

Oh man, what if... what if dad had done something illegal? What if he had done drugs.

I stared wide eyed at my bedroom wall for a minute and considered that.

I tried to imagine my dad smoking pot.

I broke into hysterical laughter. Shrieking laughter. I had to cover my face with the pillow for a few minutes and then ended up lying down on my face doing that for some time. I got up a few seconds later, still laughing a little, new and different tears forming in my eyes. A whole different kind of tears. Tears of laughter.

I smiled and sniffed back the remainder of the tears and my now runny nose. Oh how silly...

Well if that was it, then why didn't they just tell me what was going on?

Surely they knew I would still love them...both of them, no matter what they did...

I thought of my dad smoking a pot joint again and broke into laughter all over again. I went back to lying down on the pillow doing it and ended up sitting up again, holding it to my face, bent over the side of my bed, double, laughing hysterically into it. When I finished, I sat up straight and pulled the pillow away from my face again, still giggling a little. It was just too funny. My dad, Vice Principal Hedrick Chapman, doing weed. Smoking pot. It was just too great...

I kept imagining him with a bunch of stoners outside of my school during school hours smoking pot and cracking up a little as I paced around my room, thinking of a plan.

Suddenly it occured to me.

Tomorrow would be a sick day...


	3. The Janitor's Closet in the school

I made sure to groan as my mom entered my bedroom.

"Oh,"

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" my mom actually looked genuinely concerned for once.

Maybe I was wrong...

No, that didn't account for all the thousands of other times I felt so ignored. I had to be right, I just couldn't be wrong!

"Honey?" mom asked again?

"I feel really bad today mom. Can I stay home?" I pleaded, forcing some tears of fake agony and sickness.

"Well," she felt my forehead. I forced myself not to grin. I had just been running in place, jogging in and around my room. "Oh, my gosh. You'd better!" She hurried into the bathroom and wet a cold compress for me and put it on my forehead. "Stay in bed today sweetie and take your temperature every few minutes. Let me know if you get higher- call me at work!"

"Okay mom." I said softly. Oh so weakly. I smiled pathetically at her.

She smiled lovingly back.

Could it be...

No. I had to be right...I just couldn't be wrong...

There was definitely something wrong there.

But I just couldn't figure out what it was...

My mom prepared my breakfast and quickly set it down on my night table on a little tray. "Call me if you need me baby. Okay?" She placed the cordless phone beside my bed on the night table too.

"Okay mommy." She kissed my forehead. "Love you sweetie."

"Love you too momma." I had to keep the tears from coming. I hadn't called her that since childhood.

There was a flicker there, of something, in her eyes. Then it was gone.

She smiled and left.

I love you momma. I thought. I promise I will find out what's wrong and help you somehow.

Somehow...

After she left, I waited, heart pounding, to hear the door slam and then the car door open and slam and her engine rev and fire up as she drove away.

My dad had already left much earlier. He has to get up really early always and be at the school extra early, really, really early.

I quickly got up and dressed, my white spaghetti strap pj top under a comfortable black hoodie and jeans. I slipped on my sneakers. I grabbed a black beanie and slipped it on my head, then pulled my hoodie up over it.

I could not be recognized.

I would have to follow my dad around all day and see what was going down. I could probably have done that at school, but me being 'sick' gave me an immunity. I didn't have to sneak out of classes to do this now.

I hurried out the front door making sure to leave it unlocked. I would have to get back home before dad did.

I had slipped down the breakfast mom had prepared for me quickly and so I was now full and ready to go.

Alright, time to find dad.

I got to the school and followed him around most of the day. Nothing happened in the morning. I kept having to hide behind walls and in spaces next to lockers and sometimes even in the bathrooms too. It was embarrassing when somebody I didn't know saw me doing it and stared at me funny. Like I was weird or something.

"What are you doing?" one girl said.

"Shhh!" I said in response, putting one finger to cover my lips vertically for a second.

She just smirked. "Tuh..."

Nothing conspicous happened really.

Until my dad went into a closet.

And didn't come out for nearly half of the rest of the day...


	4. What's going on?

I was a little weirded out by why my dad spent nearly half the school day in the closet. It was a janitorial closet. I looked after he left and went down the hall. Then when I heard someone coming, I stopped looking and ran to the bathrooms nearby to hide.

"The Visser is going to be so furious with us."

"Why would we? What have we done? And what do you mean we? It was your fault!"

"No it wasn't!"

They went into the closet again and disappeared.

I was shocked.

So other people were doing it too. This...thing...Whatever it was that was in the closet.

Whatever it was that detained my dad.

Because yes, I knew it now. It had to be that. Whatever it was that was making my parents so weird to me, feel so distant, it was in that closet.

I had to know. I just had to know what it was!

But I couldn't just open the closet to the door and go in there!

If dad knew I wasn't at home, if he knew I wasn't really sick, then he would be furious with me, he would kill me! I'd be grounded forever!

And if he knew that I knew his secret, however terrible or however lame it was, then he would really, really kill me. I'd never leave that house again. Just for snooping in his private life.

But this wasn't private. It was something in a public place. And, it was something that was holding my parents back from me. Tearing us apart.

I swallowed more tears that had gathered. I had to find out what that was.

I just had to.

With nothing else to see about my father, I decided to track my mother down...


	5. What Melissa Finds

I tried to remember where mom would be, and I did. She was supposed to pick something up from the mall today. So that was where I headed, naturally.

I entered, feeling hot, for the beanie on my head and also the hoodie. I slipped the hoodie down and took off the beanie, sticking it in my hoodie's pocket, you know, where you normally put your hands. I slipped into the front doors, looking around wide eyes, for fear of being seen. With the heating, it was especially hot in here, so I was glad I'd taken my hood and beanie off.

I had entered through the food court entrance, and winced as I saw my mom there, at the appointed time, picking something up from the...jewlery store?

Why the jewlery store? What did my mom want from there?

Weird. Really, really weird.

Downright strange.

It's not like she'd lost her wedding ring or anything. I'm sure she would have mentioned it, but, still...

She was now sitting down in the food court, enjoying a caffe latte and watching the jewlery store bag, which was right in front of her.

Then a man came and sat down across from her. She smiled nonchalantly at him.

"No." I whispered. No. I thought. No! It could not be. Mom would never cheat on dad...

Was this it, was this why these things had been happening to me? No. It couldn't be.

Mom would never betray my dad. My mom was not a slut.

Why would she do such a thing?

But as I watched, refusing to believe, I had my doubts justified. The man never touched my mother throughout their whole conversation. They remained seemingly distant to eachother as if afraid to touch eachother. But they chatted quite amiably or so it seemed. At times they seemed terse and serious. But the man would look around, or else my mom would look and they would, remembering where they were, smile and pretend to all happy and fake jokey.

It was making me sick.

I decided this couldn't be it. This had to be one of my dad's friends and mom was just trying to be nice and amiable towards him and just generally be courteous to him. She was probably trying to brush him off in the nicest way possible without him realizing it.

Yes, it seemed that way now. It definitely looked that way now.

They were detached, feigning friendliness.

Soothed, I walked away quickly amongst the food court tables hoping that my mom wouldn't see me.

As I did, I passed two strange teenage boys. One had blonde, messy hair, and the other was strangely, well, I know this is going to sound slightly odd and a little embarrassing, but beautiful. For a guy anyway.

But it wasn't mainly their looks that troubled or even interested me, ( well, okay, perhaps the blonde was kind of cute, and the beautiful guy was really, well, beautiful, and yummy, and gorgeous!)

It was what they said that startled me. What the blonde one said anyway.

"Man, Ax, calm down. The Visser might be watching."

I stopped dead in my tracks. There were several people around and I wasn't facing them, so they wouldn't really notice me listening in. Or so I figured.

"Tobias, I do not think the Visser would be dining in the mall food court." The beautiful boy said, spraying out bits of a sub he was eating. He said "MMmmm." and had almost an ecstatic look on his face. I tried not to laugh or smile. I was watching them in the reflection of a metal garbage can thing nearby. You know, like what they usually have at the malls, the big square ones.

But what was a Visser though?

And why were they talking so seriously about it?

"Yeah, but Chapman might be, or some other Yeerk."

That really perked my ears up. Chapman? As in my father, Hedrick Chapman the third?

No way.

I listened more intently. Come on, come on! Say something else!

"I do not fear Chapman or any other Yeerks." The gorgeous boy said.

"Ax, shhh! Keep it down! You might not, but I do, and Jake will blow his top if he finds out you were yelling out about Yeerks at the top of your lungs in the mall, and that that's why his head is being pushed into a kandrona pool!"

"His head is not being pushed into a kandrona pool!" The other boy said in astoundment, and partial surprised and shocked questioning. "Is he?"

"No...I...oh geez. I meant that figuratively. Oh forget it!" the blonde boy sighed. "Just keep it down okay?"

Jake. Jake...Gosh. Why did that sound so farmiliar...

Jake! Rachel's cousin!

Rachel's cousin Jake? My best friend's cousin Jake? Could it really be?

But what did he have to do with Yeerks. And my mom? And my dad, Hedrick Chapman?

And what the heck were the Yeerks anyways?

I sighed. Maybe it was all just coincidence.

But no, it couldn't be. Something just told me it had to be real.

I had to find out more. I had to listen more to what they were going to say!

But how to do it discreetly?

I would have to follow them. I just had to follow them.

And so I did...


	6. Melissa 007!

I hurriedly followed them out of the mall, as discreetly as possible, worrying that they might see me.

I tried to keep a little ways behind them.

"Man, Ax, how long has it been since you first morphed?" The blonde said quietly.

Morphed? What the...?

"About twenty three minutes." he said.

"Well, okay, that's not long. But still, school's almost out and then we'll have that meeting with Jake and the others over at Cassie's barn. So we better get back quickly and get you demorphed."

They walked the rest of the way in silence.

We finally reached a point where I could not keep walking behind them and still look like I was just ambling along. It was starting to look suspicious!

I began having to hide behind trees and dumpsters and stuff and look around from behind them. I felt really silly doing so, but I could not get caught!

We reached fields soon, and forest area. Man, I was beginning to get hot following them, but I could not stop to take off my hoodie!

I had to duck down in the tall grass as we walked across a field towards some woods.

What was going on? Where were they going?

A meeting at Cassie's barn, he'd said. Great, a barn. No way I'd be able to be home on time if I went there. I'd have to bail out soon!

But first I just had to see what was going on, and why they were going here!

We reached the trees and walked a ways into the forest, until we reached...something really strange.

I hid behind a tree and looked as I watched them slowly taking their clothes off.

I blushed, what the...

Oh! They had other clothes on underneath them. I nearly laughed. Skintight shorts and t-shirts. What was going on? Man, I was getting so confused.

And then they started shifting shape...


	7. From the Point of view of Ax

Ax

I quickly demorphed from human to Andalite, gladly. I was quite pleased to be in my own natural form again. It was so unpleasant to not have a tail...

As my eyestalks grew back, I spotted movement!

I turned quickly, seeing a woman move quickly behind a tree nearby!

(What is it Ax?) Tobias asked, seeing my move.

(A Yeerk, I think!) I said, quickly, cursing under my breath in Andalite.

The bushes rustled about as the human female Controller began to run away.

I must catch her! I thought.

I began to race after her.

(Oh man.) Tobias groaned in thoughtspeech. (Why do we have to do this now?)

(Come on Tobias!) I said hurriedly.

We raced along. Me running, her running ahead of me. Tobias flying over us.

(I'm not gonna attack her or blind her or anything like that. She's a girl and as far as we know, harmless and WHOA! Holy crap! Do you know who that is Ax?)

(Ah, no Tobias, I do not know many human females...)

(It's Chapman's daughter! Melissa!)

I speeded up. The daughter of one of the most powerful controllers on planet Earth! Nearly second to Visser Three! If he was a controller, then she very well could be too!

We just had to catch her.

Pretty soon, I was cathing up to her. Turning her head back to look, she saw me, and then she began to scream.

"AAAAAAH! Help! Help me please! Help!"

(Shut up! Hey, girl down there! Shut up!) Tobias called.

She looked around, confused as she ran. Then she looked up at the hawk in the sky, confused and said "Huh?"

I raced faster. She screamed again and ran faster, hearing my pounding hooves and labored breaths growing closer.

No! We had reached a road.

Screaming she ran to the road, waving her arms and standing in front of a sleek red car. It swerved and screeched to a stop and she got in.

Ah! I coudl not risk being seen!

I turned around and ran away, my eyestalk looking back to see the driver of the car, catching sight of me and getting a good, recognizing view of me before driving away.


	8. The Long ride home

Gasping, I sat back in the car, my door having been slammed a second earlier as we sped away.

I looked at the driver. A man of about forty. I knew I was in trouble. Knew I had to go home. Knew it was getting late. Knew my parents would be furious with me.

Knew that I was in a car with a man I didn't know. A complete stranger.

I had broken more unspoken rules and ignored more no duhs that I cared to name...

Or to even think about.

But contrary to what was expected, my driver didn't pull over and try to rape me or anything.

As a matter of fact, he didn't say anything. The whole time.

I said to him in the beginning, "Did you see that?"

And he said nothing. We spent the rest of the ride silently. Me nervous and akward. Him looking focused and fearful. His eyes were narrowed almost angrily and his jaw was tight.

Strange though. He must have seen it! I had caught a definite look of recognition coming from this guy when I'd first hopped into his car.

What was going on?

He didn't even have to ask me where to drop me off. He just knew. He just freaking knew. Just like that.

He dropped me off at my house at aobut six p.m. He went in to talk to my parents, who ran out and hugged me worriedly at first. Then my mom took me upstairs and tucked me into bed. I saw my father and the man nod to eachother as my mom was pushing me up the stairs up to my room. They knew eachother...

When my dad came up later and I tried to tell him about what had happened, he merely said, "No sweetie, that was just a hallucination." when I'd tried to tell him about what I'd seen.

"But dad-"

"No honey. You're sick."

"Yes sweetie." My mother said, putting her hands to my forehead and cheeks, which were still warm, from me running of course! "You're very, very sick."

"But mom, dad, I-"

"Go to sleep honey, you need rest." My mom insisted softly, smiling caringly.

No way. I thought, as they turned the lights out. It couldn't be.

They knew. They knew what he was! They knew what it was I'd seen! And they weren't telling me. I knew they knew because of the tight lipped, tight jawed look I'd seen on my dad's face when I told him about the creature who'd chased me.

I lie there crying that night.

What was going on?

And why wouldn't they tell me?


	9. The Plan

Ax

We told Prince Jake about the human girl we'd seen, Melissa Chapman, and also the rest of my human friends, the Animorphs at the meeting at Cassie's barn that night.

Of course, Prince Jake was mostly worried about security.

"She saw you Ax? Oh man!"

And Rachel was worried about her friend of many years.

"How did she look Ax? Was she a Yeerk?"

(I do not know Rachel.)

"Well did she say anything that sounded like a Yeerk?"

Marco smirked. "What would that be Rachel?"

"Shut up you idiot. I don't know. Something like...you Andalite filth. Or something like that..."

"Hey! Rachel knows what she would say. Maybe...maybe...RACHEL IS A YEERK!" Marco announced dramatically, then gasping.

"Shut up Marco."

I did not know whether to take Marco seriously or not...

"Marco's just kidding." Both Prince Jake and Cassie told me at the same time, looked at eachother, grinned, chuckled, and blushed and looked away. I do believe that Prince Jake and Cassie are very fond of eachother. As in more than just friends...!

Though I cannot be sure. I do not know much about human mating behavior...

(What will we do about this girl, Melissa?) I asked the others, nervously. After all, she had seen me.

"I don't know Ax." Prince Jake said. "Marco, what do you think?"

"Well, if she saw him it doesn't even really matter, because she didn't see Tobias, right?" He looked up momentarily at Tobias, perched up high in his hawk form, who nodded, which was an odd thing to see, a hawk nodding, but it satisfied Marco. "Fine. We'll be okay then, if she hasn't actually seen anybody in their human form. If she can't recognize anyone-"

"She can't tell on anyone." Rachel finished for him. "Right."

"So we're good then?" Cassie said.

"No, we're not good." Prince Jake replied, beginning to pace nervously. "Because she was following Ax and Tobias in the first place, remember? That means she wants something."

"Oh." Cassie blushed. "Right." But then she looked confused and sighed. "But what would Melissa Chapman be wanting from Ax and Tobias?"

Prince Jake shrugged. "I don't know. She could be a Controller, like we're suspecting. But there's just no way of telling..."

"Except..." Marco said, then looked at Jake questioningly.

"Except what?"

"You know." Marco gave Prince Jake a significant look.

Prince Jake and Rachel both groaned at the same time and Cassie Marco and Tobias and I laughed.

"Oh yeah. I know what you mean." Prince Jake said with another groan, and then a sigh, as he slumped against some barn shelves.

"Surveillance." Prince Jake said, finishing for himself.


	10. Sketching! SKETCHING! SKETCHING!

I'm going to try to make these chapters a bit longer! I noticed that my writing has seriously deteriorated somewhat in style and length over the past few months and I apologize for that.

I have become extremely lazy.

I also promise to any of my constant readers to update my fanfictions a lot more.

This was like the first thing I started working on this morning, right after breakfast, I'm not even kidding, so if it gets sappy towards the end of Ax's little part, please forgive me! Lol.

Enjoy!

**Ax**

I watched the girl Melissa's window excitedly. "What is she doing?" I said. I had never observed this type of behavior before!

(Erm. I think she's sketching.) Tobias said peering into the window with me.

(Sketching?) I said, longing to be in human form so I could enjoy the feel of the words on my tongue. Sketching. It sounded like such an interesting word! (What is that?)

(It's um. Well...erm...) I knew Tobias was trying to think of how to explain to me what 'sketching' was. (You know, drawing people.)

(Drawing? Yes. We have art on my homeworld! Is that what this is? A type of art?)

(Umm...yeah. Yes. It's art.)

(And what is she sketching?)

Tobias peered closely at her for a few seconds. Then he said dubiously, (Hmm...I don't know...I think...maybe...the cat?)

(Fascinating!) I cried. (But why is it so important that she spend hours sketching the cat?) I asked, ever curious about humans.

Tobias seemed to get annoyed and grow tired of my incessant questions. I felt a bit guilty as he snapped. (Oh I don't know, Ax. Maybe it's just a really big hobby for her. You know, like gardening is for Andalites?) He just sort of faded off after that.

I sighed. I was bored. We were both bored, though the antics of Chapman's daughter Melissa proved to be quite amusing indeed sometimes. Like when she was pulling some small circular thing out of her hair and it got stuck on several strands causing her to pull on it harder and make several amusing little noises of aggravation. I truly adore the studying of humans and their behavior sometimes!

I felt entranced by the long, silky motion of her hair however. It was blonde; a shade lighter than Rachel's. Like the rays of the Earth's sun. Very soft and golden. I longed to reach forth and stroke a strand of it with my fingertips...

I shook myself, if such is possible for a northern harrier. I felt embarrassed by these thoughts. So random! Where had they come from? Surely not from me!

I looked back again at the peaceful scene through the wide "bedroom" window, wondering what could have possibly inspired such thoughts! Melissa Chapman sat in the warm, morning sunshine of Earth on her bed with her cat curling around her legs and flicking it's tail patiently left and right, and all around. Her golden head was bent in deep concentration, her fingers tightly wrapped around the pencil she drew with. The sun reflected off of her hair, casting a glare in my eyes and a strange glow around her little form. I could see glints of her silver eyes sparkling every now and then.

I wanted to be part of that peaceful scene, it suddenly ocurred to me. And the realization shocked me.

I tried to push these thoughts away and focus myself on the task at hand.

**Melissa**

I saw something very strange in my window that morning, as I looked up from my sketch book.

Fluffer was pawing and meowing at the window, which wasn't so strange, but what was really strange was the two completely different hawks sitting in a branch not too far away from my window.

I stared, in surprise. "Wow." I said. "Two completely different hawks, two completely different birds of prey sitting right side by side! No way does that happen normally!"

Suddenly I got a very, very creepy feeling.

What if...what if that THING that I saw had to do with this? With these two hawks?

"No..." I said. "That's impossible! What could that possibly have to do with nature?"

_This isn't exactly natural,_ I thought, perplexed and answering myself.

_What is going on? _

I began to watch the hawks. And suddenly, they began to look very, very, uncharacteristically nervous...

_Since when do hawks get nervous? _

_And since when do they act like they're talking to eachother? _

_Um, since you saw that blue furry thing the other day sister! _

**Tobias**

(Um, Ax, she's looking at us.) I said to the Ax-man, who was just beginning to ask me about why Melissa Chapman had so many socks lying around her bedroom floor and what exactly was the purpose of socks on human feet. Basically a line of questioning I was quite glad to get out of.

And had Melissa Chapman not been STARING and I mean, GOGGLING at us in a very conspicous way, I really wouldn't have minded the interruption of the very strange conversation I was having with Ax.

But she was STARING and GOGGLING at us, and it was very, very unnerving knowing that the watchers were know being watched, by a very curious, and possibly infested little blonde.

(Okay, that's it, we gotta get outta here!) I yelled, just as Ax was about to ask me what to do, what should we do, and Melissa Chapman...got up from her bed and began to put her shoes and jacket on!

(Oh crap!) I yelled.

(What?) said Ax.

(Fly! Just fly! FLY AX! FLY! Oh crap! Oh crap oh crap oh crap oh crap!)

I was pretty sure I'd just seen her grab a pair of binoculars, quickly from her nighttable's drawer too!

She was intent on following us, and spying on us as well!

(Jake!) I yelled. (Jake buddy! We're going to have some serious problems really soon!)

Kind of corny, I know, but trust me, it'll get much, much better!

Can you just feel the Melissa/Ax going on? Or well, the Ax/Melissa so far...v- ! Birdie smile! LOL!

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! That is the only way of me knowing if I should continue this story or not! Thanks you to all those who have reviewed so far! Love yaz!


End file.
